In the operation of constructions equipment in recent years there has been a growing trend to utilize machines originally intended for a rather specific task in much more varied applications. In order to accomplish this, hydraulic coupling mechanisms have been developed to allow a machine to mount and utilize more than one implement or tool. It is desirable to be able to quickly detach one tool and attach the next tool using a hydraulic control to latch the implement to the machine and unlatch the implement. While proper measures are available to prevent the unexpected uncoupling of the implement from the machine, there are certain conditions that may cause the connection to loosen slightly and permit the implement to move with respect to the machine during operation. This not only is aggravating to an operator, but it also accelerates the wear of the various components.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.